


dearly departed

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: “You have a secret,” he begins, startling her. Marinette scowls down at the object before freezing. “This is why you win.”The words send her careening through fragile memories. Marinette recalls standing on a runway and reciting those very same words and giving her lucky charm to the only boy she’s ever loved, right before she lost him forever.-WW84 au.kind of ladrien?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	dearly departed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> this is so short im so sorry but brain refused to continue ahaha  
> inspired by noodles!! hope you enjoy
> 
> (you don't need to have seen WW84 to read this, but it might not make too much sense without it)

Marinette doesn’t expect to see Adrien again. 

Really, she doesn’t. It’s been years. But even after all this time, she still yearns to hold him in her arms. To feel the weight of him against her. To see the light in his eyes and hope in his smile. It’s been a long time since she had those things. 

Too long. 

She loves Adrien, will  _ always _ love Adrien, but tonight there are other things to worry about. The gala at the Louvre, for one. 

Marinette doesn’t usually attend these functions, despite working at the Louvre herself. She prefers the company of her sewing machine and the kwamis at home to the fabulous and extravagant parties her employers host. However, the new sets of jewelry they’d recently recovered intrigue her.

Specifically, a set of earrings and a ring. She’d only held them for a moment, but it was enough to learn that there was something special about them. They call to her, not unlike the way the Miraculous hidden away in her apartment call to her. As Guardian, it’s Marinette’s duty to investigate. 

Marinette isn’t alone in her interest. Their new hire, Lila Rossi (a sweet, if a bit awkward, young woman), and their newest donor, the fashion mogul Gabriel, are both interested in the jewels. Marinette needs to make sure she gets to them first.

“Marinette!” 

Marinette pauses, glancing over her shoulder to search for the voice. When she doesn’t immediately see him, she resumes her walk. 

“Marinette! Wait up!” The same voice calls, racing to catch up to her. Marinette frowns. She doesn’t have time for this. She  _ needs _ to find those jewels. 

“Excuse me, sir. I really need to get going,” Marinette smiles tightly, preparing to spin on her heel and leave him. Before she can, the strange man grabs a hold of her hand, laying something across her palm.

“You have a secret,” he begins, startling her. Marinette scowls down at the object before freezing. “This is why you win.”

The words send her careening through fragile memories. Marinette recalls standing on a runway and reciting those very same words and giving her lucky charm to the only boy she’s ever loved, right before she lost him forever. 

“Adrien,” she breathes, staring down at the string of beads which makes up the familiar lucky charm in her hands. When she looks up at the stranger standing in front of her, all she sees is the man she loves. When they kiss, nothing else matters but him. 

-

Marinette follows Adrien home, too eager to relish in the  _ sight, touch, taste _ of him to worry about the jewelry. When Adrien asks her how it’s possible that he’s here, she selfishly puts the question out of her mind. Marinette knows it’s wrong, but if she stops for a moment to question it, it’ll slip right through her fingers like grains of sand.

She  _ wants _ this. She wants this so badly. Marinette can’t afford to look too closely. Tonight is a dream, but it is  _ theirs, _ and she refuses to wake up. 

That night, when they fall into each other and refuse to be parted, Marinette falls asleep happy for the first time in a long time. 

Marinette is surprised when she wakes up to find Adrien still in the bed, but not unhappy. This is  _ good. _ It’s all she’s ever dreamed off. Who cares if he’s getting croissant crumbs in the sheets? He’s  _ here.  _

As the day wears on, there’s a prickle in the back of her mind as something whispers  _ not right. This isn’t right. _ But how can having Adrien ever be a bad thing? Seeing him like this, marveling at the metro and the planes and even the little passion fruit macarons she’d bought for him, it’s all Marinette has ever wanted. She’s not about to let him go, either. She  _ won’t. _

Marinette pushes the voice away. Before she knows it, they’re following a lead to Tibet in a stolen jet, cloaked with a spell from her Grimoire. The light of the fireworks from Bastille Day celebrations reflect off of Adrien’s gorgeous green eyes, so full of life, and his fingers are laced tightly with hers. She squeezes them tightly, and he squeezes back. 

_ All is right with the world, _ she tells herself. 

Marinette prays it stays this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
